Javed naam hai mera
by TaleNeverTold
Summary: When rumors about new character "much similar to Arnav" first came around I had a very different story in mind for this character. Much more... adult story. And even though it didn't play out the way I wanted, I still liked my story enough to write it down... hope you'll like it too )
1. Chapter 1

The ladies of Raizada family were gathered in a common room going about their household chores: Nani-ji and Mami-ji were pealing the grapefruits for dinner, Anjali was making a grocery shopping list for later, Khushi and Payal were shining the veneration plates.

The only person falling out of this picture was NK because he wasn't doing anything useful… or, if you ask him, he was doing the only useful thing - loads and loads of pictures.

- NK, please, stop jumping around, you will give me headache and I can't afford it today, I still have that spa appointment, I can't miss it! Look!

Mami-ji stretched out her fingers to NK as if their mere sight was proving her point:

- See how grapefruit juice is corrupting my fresh-made manicure? It's no good! I will have to do it again!

Mami-ji sighted theatrically and got back to pealing the grapefruits. Nani-ji shook her head disapprovingly but kept silent - she has already used to her daughter-in-law's narcissism… because she knew that somewhere very deep under that polished and pampered surface there a really warm soul.

- Mami-ji, I assure you, your hands look as good as they did this morning! Here, I'll show you!

And NK dropped himself to the couch in between Anjali and Khushi and started clicking the buttons on his huge camera.

- See?! Here's Payal-ji preparing a lunch dabba for Akash-bhai… and here's Khushi-ji running with a glass of water…

- Arnav-ji forgot to take his medicine even though I reminded him before I left to make breakfast. So I had to run, you see…

Khushi sounded apologetic so Anjali covered her hand with hers and said in a low voice:

- Khushi-ji, I'm so glad Chote has you to take care of him. You are his angel.

So simple, so mater-of-factly… Khushi blinked to hold back a tear - she felt so blessed to join this family of beautiful and kind people… she felt loved…

NK kept narrating their morning routines through pictures - pooja, breakfast, "big bosses go to the big office to make big money"…

- Nanhe-ji, - Payal asked shyly, - why do you need so many pictures?

- Payal-bhabhi, two reasons! One - guys will be forever grateful to me for making pictures of their lovely ladies, two - I need as many pictures as I can get for the time when I will have to come back home! So that's what I'm doing - snapbook of the most beautiful women of Earth!

Everybody shied a bit on this unconcealed adoration remark… and then came unexpected voice:

- Well, yes, NK… Bro, you've landed on the most gorgeous company of faeries I've ever seen! Kudos!

Initial shock came to everybody's faces but only resided for long in Khushi's and Payal's. Nani-ji face held the most welcoming smile, Mami-ji's sparkled with joy and Anjali seemed happy… but startled a little.

NK jumped right that instant and gave a bear-hug to a lean, tall man in a three-piece dark suit. Man's face was all angles with stubble, his hair was a bit long and wavy, his gaze was razor-sharp when he was checking the faces that were apparently new to him.

The man asked in deep husky voice with warm velvet undertone of politeness attached to it:

- NK, do I get to be the luckiest of mortals to be introduced to your new stunning friends? Or shall you be a cruel man to leave me in darkness here?

And he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

And that did it. Khushi stood up abruptly as revelation hit her! Him! This man reminded Khushi of him, her husband, Arnav-ji! Looks, voice, manners… He was Arnav's mirror reflection! Amazing!

But before Khushi had a chance to share her insights NK finally got to introduction part:

- J, here's Payal-ji, Akash's wife.

Man called "J" bowed ceremonially and Payal nodded back with a smile - it was hard not to appreciate his charm and gallantry.

- And this is Khushi-ji, she's Nannav's wife, they had married recently, you've missed it like for few month tops!

Not disrupting his introduction mode NK turned to Khushi and said all cheerful and happy:

- Khushi-ji, this is Javed Khan, he's Nannav's university buddy… and his best friend! And his business partner! So it's a wonder you haven't met him before!

And again - J or Javed inclined his head gracefully to Khushi… and then took her hand and kissed a back of her palm:

- Too bad we haven't met before. It could have played out very differently…

- But it didn't! So take your hands off my wife, Jev! That is if you want to keep them attached to your body!

The iron in this voice was dominant and it gave away its owner even more than actual words. Arnav's eyes were shooting lightning as he approached them in wide steps… but Javed seemed unfazed by his anger.

So… this was the first time Khushi met Javed. The man who wasn't afraid of her husband.

* * *

_Just FYI - this is what Javed looks like:_

**_www._**

**_talenevertold._**

**_tumblr._**

**_com/post/33443283806_**

(copy the link in bold, then chose "Paste and go" in your browser's address line)


	2. Chapter 2

J or Javed inclined his head gracefully to Khushi… and then took her hand and kissed a back of her palm:

- Too bad we haven't met before. It could have played out very differently…

- But it didn't! So take your hands off my wife, Jev! That is if you you want to keep them attached to your body!

The iron in this voice was dominant and it gave away its owner even more than actual words. Arnav's eyes were shooting lightning as he approached them in wide steps… but Javed seemed unfazed by Arnav's anger.

Khushi snatched her hand quickly and hurried up to stop Arnav before his harshness ended up in something he would later regret. But even though Arnav was at the point of fuming, Javed seemed… almost bored.

And that was a misconception on Khushi's side. Because once Arnav has reached them Javed face became vivid and full of holy anger. He grabbed Arnav by his collar - again something Khushi would never expect to see in this life - and almost yelled at him ignoring smiling family around them (who, by the way, kept smiling albeit almost hostile situation in the room):

- What the hell, Arnav? Man, what part of "best friends" concept don't you understand? First you talk me into that joint venture to start a production company in Toronto and send me along with your uncle to work this through! Then you go M.I.A and few month LATER I find out you were kidnapped! KIDNAPPED for crying out loud! And have you given me a call to say you're OK? Noooo, you were TOO BUSY to answer MY calls properly!

This screaming session was accompanied with a physical empowerment - Javel literally lifted Arnav a bit by his collar and was shaking him with every word he emphasized. First Khushi got taken aback but then the actual meaning of what was happening got to her - Javed was worried! So he was a friend!… Arnav had a friend. That was very… Khushi couldn't find a word to describe this warm feeling that rested in her chest. This strong, handsome and protective man was her husband's best friend… Arnav was in good hands… it was pacifying…

To everybody but Arnav. Because "good hands" kept shaking him as if he was a mango tree. Arnav didn't resist - he had earned it.

- And NOW I find out you got married! Have you invited me? Noooo! Who the hell needs a friend these days, right? Not the all-mighty Arnav Singh Raizada for sure! Man! You just…

Javed let go of Arnav only to be grabbed by him into tight hug. Arnav's voice was happy and deep with emotion:

- So-so glad to see you, Jev! NOW everything is going to be all right!

Javed stepped away and looked around scanning the room. He turned his questioning eyes back to Arnav:

- Now? I thought you've been all right for quite some time now… or am I STILL missing something?

His tone was threatening, his eyes concerned. He cared.

Arnav took Javed's elbow and towed him to follow but Javed turned back to Khushi and Anjali. He nodded shortly and said:

- Ladies, I'll be back soon. Don't miss me… even though it's hard, I'm quite "missable". But I'll be right back!

And with that Javed was towed away by Arnav who was murmuring some expletives about "that Casanova" through clenched teeth.

Anjali laughed with short yet easy and natural laugh - Khushi was glad to see that happiness was coming back to Di's life. Even on the cost of such unexpected, unpredictable and dangerously charming character.


	3. Chapter 3

Jev was more than just best friend or business partner - he was Arnav's brother. Javed knew Arnav better than anyone else in this world (apart from Khushi) and Arnav could usually say the same about him - he knew Jev and every possible reaction he may have…

Except for this one. Arnav have NEVER seen Javed being this angry before. His expression was murderous… and its' not just saying it lightly… no, Javed actually looked like he was planning cold-blooded and sophisticated murder.

Because Arnav has told him everything about Shyam. About his deceit of Khushi's family (and a painful role Arnav played in this part of drama), about kidnapping, miscarriage, cameras…

- Arnav, let go off me, - hissed Jev because Arnav was holding his sleeve, - I will go and find that man and kill him with my bare hands! Or better - I will cut open his throat with my teeth and enjoy watching him bleed to death! Arnav, let me go!

Arnav shook his head in disagreement:

- No, Jev, you won't. You think I didn't want to do these things to him myself? I did, I still do! But I can't go this way, I will end up in jail and it will do my family no good…

Jev smirked and Arnav shrugged - this was one of those evil smirks that give you goosebumps down your spine.

- I can make it look like an accident. I know how the system works, I'm a lawyer myself, remember?

- Corporate finance lawyer, Jev, I remember, - Arnav tried to pacify him… or distract him, - and it doesn't really matter because Shyam is in custody and there's pretty low chance to be ran over by a car behind the bars. So let go of this idea, Jev. Please!

Jev turned his surprise gaze to Arnav:

- Wow, Arnav, I don't recognize you! "Please"? You're being so calm and rational about it? I guess being married to Khushi did wonders to you constant bad mood, ney?

Javed nudged Arnav's shoulder trying to play it cool but Arnav could still feel the vibe of "Jev is onto something" and felt a need to look after his friend. But for now Arnav took the bait and switched to bro-mode they have shared so comfortably:

- Well, Jev, you always said it'll take an angel to bring me back from hell - I guess I'm just that lucky guy who has found that angel!

Arnav turned to look at Khushi who was standing with Di - they had a whispered conversation and they both were completely into it… but once Arnav said Khushi's name she turned his way and smiled at him. That special smile that embodied everything Khushi was for Arnav - support, love, pride, approval… She was there with him… for him… always…

Arnav looked at Jev and saw him looking at Khushi and Di. He was… mesmerized…

Then Jev blinked as if coming back from afar and told Arnav:

- I gotta go. I'll be back soon.

Arnav grabbed his elbow:

- Promise me you want do anything stupid! Promise me you won't go after Shyam!

Jev's voice was serene and clear as he swore:

- Arnav, that man screwed MY family! Anjali, Khushi, you… cheating, kidnapping, attempted murder, actual murder… he WILL get my revenge, that I can promise!

Then Jev calmed down and added:

- But if you're talking about now - than no, I'm just going out to buy some presents. I came here straight from the airport and haven't had a chance to buy anything… and now it appears that I'm late for the wedding celebrations too. It's not good to visit the newly wedded couple without a present, right? - Jev winked at Arnav, - Even if I was not invited to the actual wedding, - his voice was harsh but Arnav knew Javed had already forgave him.

- And more, - Jev turned to watch Khushi and Di, - I need to make sure your wife likes me, right? I want to get to know her better, since she's such an angel!

And with that he turned around and left. And took Arnav's breath with him.

"Stunning friend"… "It could have played out very differently"… Jev's mesmerized gaze… The way he started calling her "Khushi" just like that… "I want to get to know her better, since she's such an angel"

"Oh, no! It can't be! Not now! Not again!", - screamed in Arnav's mind…

"Not Khushi! Not her!"

"Not again!"


	4. Chapter 4

- I think he doesn't like me, - came Anjali's soft voice.

- What? Why would you say so, Di? - Khushi was surprised to no end! How could anyone dislike her Di? Especially Arnav's best friend!

- Oh, - Anjali looked lost… and scared a bit. She probably didn't expect to say it out loud. But then she sighted and answered:

- He acts differently around me. Polite, charming… but cold. Distant.

Khushi tried soothing Anjali:

- Maybe he just doesn't know you enough, give it some time… - but Anjali interrupted her:

- We've known each other for eight years now - how much longer should it take?

Anjali went silent for a long time watching Arnav and Javed having a heated discussion… Khushi kept silent too waiting for Anjali to say more…

- You know, he was always very special. Brave… - her voice went very low and deep like she was telling a legend, - You see, Chote was very… difficult at that time. And it was even harder for him when he went to Harvard - being far away from the family and all… And one day he came back for holidays with Javed-ji on a tow…

Anjali smiled to some happy memory and continued:

- Oh no, it wasn't like Chote and Javed were best friends at that time. Moreover - Chote genuinely disliked Javed's show-off nature and mannerisms… but Javed-ji acted like he didn't care at all! Like he has decided to be best friends with Chote and Chote just wasn't given a choice – Javed-ji was simply there!

Anjali shook her head obviously remembering some antics that went on during those times of enforced friendship… Khushi wished she'd seen it too…

- You know, Khushi-ji, it took some long time… but eventually it happened - they became friends. And even more - they practically morphed into each other's characters! Chote made Javed-ji to wear suits, Javed-ji taught Chote that constant "What the…", they both just grew up to be very similar to each other.

Anjali's voice saddened a little as she said:

- When Javed's parents got divorced and he had to move to Delhi, the only positive outcome for him was that he used to spend all his time here. We even joked that we won a "Harvard double deal": two Chotes on a price of one!

Anjali laughed shortly and continued:

- They helped each other to build their respective companies - Javed is a very successful corporate lawyer - but then… something happen. I don't know what… But Javed-ji became very harsh and hot-tempered - and that is saying something since I have Arnav Singh Raizada for a brother! But Javed-ji… he was different. Not angry… but desperate… broken… fighting his own demons and not accepting anybody's help.

Anjali shook her head like it would help to dissolve sad memories:

- And then Javed-ji left to live in Canada. He visited us occasionally and Chote was in touch with him all the time… but it was never the same.

- But… - Khushi hesitated before asking her question, - but why do you think that he doesn't like you? Javed-ji seems to be the person that everybody likes and who likes everybody in return…

Anjali answered with a broken smile:

- He doesn't call me Di. The first time I met him I insisted he'd call me Di since he was like a brother to my Chote. And he was against it right away and even got very defensive. Javed-ji was like this ever since. So… I guess… he just tolerates me for Chote's sake.

Khushi raised her head and met Arnav's warm gaze. It was hard not to smile watching his loving eyes and realizing that he was hers, he loved her, he was there for her. Khushi smiled back - she was there for Arnav too.

And then she noticed Javed's watching them. And there was something in his eyes that startled Khushi… because it should have not been there. Because Javed was Arnav's friend and he would never, never… Or would he?


	5. Chapter 5

- This is for you, Nani-ji. It should help to sort out all the photos that NK is about to unfold on you.

Javed smiled and handed over to Nani a big velvet covered photo album. Nani took it with a wide smile:

- Javed, you always know what to bring me! I wanted to make a family photo album for the last year since we now have Payal and Khushi with us but just couldn't find the right album! And here it is - exactly what I wanted! Thank you so much, my dear!

- I'm so glad, Nani-ji! If I get to please such a remarkable women as you then my life wasn't in vain!

He bowed gracefully and smiled with utmost respect. And you know what was the most endearing in this kind of compliments and debonair treatment? That Javed actually meant it! He really did appreciated women as some sort of life miracle and each and every one of them was special and truly beautiful to him…

- Mami-ji, I did my best to find you a jewellery that will underline your beauty but failed miserably because you will outshine everything! So… I opted out for this invitation for full-day spa treatment in Metropolitan Hotel & Spa - that should help you to relax with all the worries you go through managing such a big house!

Yes, everybody knew he was hugely overestimating Manorama's involvement in household activities… but she looked so flattered and happy! She even patted Payal's hand who was sitting next to her… Javed definitely knew how to turn Manorama into loving cheerful person!

- Payal-bhabhi, I don't know you that much apart from being blinded by your unearthly beauty, - Payal lowered her head shyly, - so I thought I would give it a try and buy you these beautiful lamps for upcoming Diwali. Please, accept these with my most sincere wishes that your life will be always bright and enlightened.

Little did Javed know that these lamps were very similar to those that Payal thought of buying during previous Diwali but couldn't afford them then.

- Javed-ji, thank you so much, these are the most beautiful lamps I've ever seen! I will decorate the mandir with these, if you don't mind, saasu ma?

Manorama being all happy with upcoming leisure treatment agreed easily:

- Sure thing, Payal, but make sure there will be enough lights so everyone will see how young and fresh I look!

Everybody smiled at this remark - Manorama was always Manorama!

- Khushi, again as with your lovely sister I didn't know what would you like but I thought… since you're married to Arnav now and he is known for his long office hours… this should help you to kill some time waiting for him.

And with these words Javed passed along to Khushi a massive boxset of Blu-Rays. Watching the titles Khushi squealed in delight:

- Dabangg, Ready, Bodyguard! Javed-ji, that's like Salman Knah's full movie collection!

Javed smiled mischievously:

- Well, I may have been hinted, - he made a very distinctive gesture towards NK who was running around the family in circles with his camera and new short focus lens gifted by Javed, - that you like Sallu-bhai… and I also noticed that you have very little representation of his movies on disk shelfs near that big TV… so I thought I would gift you something to entertain you while Arnav is away…

NK added his remark:

- Khushi-ji knows all the words to Sallu's movies! Yeah!

Khushi almost jumped in joy and grabbed Javed's hand to squeeze it - she was filled with so much gratitude!

But then Javed took Khushi's hand with his and said in a deep and serious tone:

- But I should add that if I were your husband I wouldn't spend a second away from you, especially for something so trivial as business…

And this was a moment Arnav decided to show up to family gathering from his conference call. The moment he heard Javed's last words he breathed out loudly and then clenched his teeth. Javed turned around to the sound and let go of Khushi's hand immediately. He raised his hands in surrendering gesture:

- Hay, man, don't kill me, I'm just giving the family my presents! No reason for you to burn me with your eyes!

Arnav hissed:

- I wish I could!

Javed laughed:

- Yeah, you wish! But don't kill me before you get your present! Here, take it, - he handed a folder to Arnav, - it's not that fancy but I didn't have any time to frame it.

- What's this? And I hope it's not one of those "You've won a parachute jump" kind of presents you used to trick me with before! We're not students anymore, Jev!

Javed nudged him playfully:

- No, we're not! But if you implying that we are old than speak for yourself! I'm all energy! Anyway, open it!

Arnav came closer and touched Khushi's hand. It was pacifying to him - to feel her warmth, her presence in his life. Khushi answered with reassuring smile even thought she could not understand the reason for uncertainty in Arnav's eyes.

Arnav opened a folder and even before he could look through the documents that were in it, Javed exclaimed:

- I did it! I mean, we did it! We now have a production factory near Toronto! Once Mama-ji will finish with personnel issues we are good to go! So… are you proud of me or what?

Everybody looked exited and especially Arnav:

- I can't believe it! That's just…

- That's great, Chote, that's just so great! - came Anjali's happy voice, - you were working for it for such a long time! I'm so proud of you! Of both of you!

She turned to smile to Javed… and saw him holding a box. Her present.

Anjali was quiet for the whole presents' session… mainly because she didn't know what to expect with all that unexplainable tension between Javed and her. She kept memorizing how they've met trying to identify what has triggered his hostility towards her… but her search came back blank. Maybe they were just not meant to be friends no matter how close Javed and Chote were…

And then Javed gave her a present. Superiorly beautiful deep blue saree with golden embroidery. Something so exquisite she has never had before even though she co-owned a fashion design company…

Javed simply remarked:

- Hope, you'll like it, - the he turned and said to Khushi:

- I have to go finish some business but later I will be back and at your service if you need a company to watch those movies. I'll be more than happy to be that company!

Arnav narrowed his eyes and his expression became predatory - Javed was really asking for it. But Khushi didn't notice any of it as she was watching Javed with her expression… considering. Then she beamed happiest of smiles and answered:

- Sure, Javed-ji! I'll be waiting for you, we have so much to talk, so much to catch up! Come back soon!

And that was what Arnav didn't like. It was all too similar… too similar to what has happened with Melinda…

* * *

_The aforementioned saree_

**_www._**

**_indusdiva._**

**_com/_**

**_zari-work-sarees/_**

**_2379-deep-blue-faux-georgette-wedding-saree._**

**_html_**


	6. Chapter 6

- Oh, thank you so much, Javed-ji! We would've not done so much without your help! - said Khushi entering Shantivan's front door, - and it's so much fun to do it with you!

- What exactly is "so much fun" if I may ask? - came thunder-like voice of angry Arnav, - where have you been?!

Javed looked around to see that Khushi's and Anjali's faces expressed the same level of surprise. He also eyed significantly all the groceries bags they have had to hint Arnav that the situation was self-explanatory - they went shopping.

But Arnav was still furious and unreasonable:

- Why am I the last to know where my wife is going and with whom? Khushi, why the hell is your phone turned off?

Khushi was taken aback with this kind of attitude:

- Arnav-ji, Di wanted to go shopping and I decided to accompany her and then Javed-ji offered to drive us to the market and so we went… And then my phone battery gone dead and I wanted to call home from Di's phone but we were already close to Shantivan so I thought that nobody would miss me for half an hour… you weren't even home!

By the end of her explanation she was almost screaming that mirrored Arnav's anger:

- And I don't really understand what is the problem here?! We went shopping! What is a big deal?!

Arnav came dangerously close and even though he was speaking silently he's voice was booming in Khushi's ears:

- I'll tell you what's a big deal! Come with me!

Arnav grabbed Khushi's hand almost making her to drop her bags. She retorted:

- Wait, Arnav-ji, I need to help Javed-ji to get these to the kitchen, to sort them out!

Arnav hissed:

- Don't worry about him, he'll do just fine, he always does!

Javed looked smug as if this meant more than what was said. Arnav yelled:

- Hari Prakash! Help Jev with the groceries! - then turned to Khushi and said looking her directly in the eyes with a hard-core conviction in his voice:

- Let's go with me! NOW!

Arnav took Khushi's bags, gave them to Hari Prakash who just came and yanked his wife to follow him. Khushi had to almost run to keep up with him but Arnav didn't bother to slow down.

It took them few minutes to get to their room where Arnav turned around to close the door behind them… and stilled there. He didn't turn around to face Khushi, he spoke harshly and breathlessly. He was trying to overcome his anger, to calm down…

- I have a gift for you. The box on the bed.

Khushi was very much surprise by the way events were unfolding - first unreasonable yelling, now a gift… he didn't know what to expect next.

She went to collect the box. There was a set of beautiful golden bangles that matched her today's anarkali, very exquisite and expensive. Khushi traced the thin patterns with her fingers and said:

- It is very beautiful, Arnav-ji, thank you so much. But… what's the occasion?

Arnav breathed out loudly and said harshly:

- Do I have to have a reason to buy a gift to MY wife? Jev can make you jumping with joy by stupid box of movies and I get to be questioned for my gift?!

Again with that! Khushi could not understand Arnav's obsession with Javed and with the way they've befriended each other.

- Arnav-ji, what does Javed-ji has to do with this? And with our shopping today? He's a part of this family, he's your best friend, I'm trying to get to know him better…

- You're trying too hard! You know him for a week and all I hear is "Oh, let's us all go to see a movie!" or "You're so good in buying gifts, maybe you should help us with shopping for Diwali" or "There an issue with my father's pension, would you please look into it?"! And so on! Since when did he become YOUR best friend? What am I missing here?!

Khushi was speechless. No again! Jealousy is a one thing… but he was suspecting her! All over again!

- Arnav-ji, how can you…

- And what am I to think?! He came here, dropped this newly founded production company on me and I'm working my ass off to make it happen from this side… and every time I come back home I see you've bonded on a whole new level! That is if you are home! And not at some sight-seeing trip or any other of your numerous endeavours! How does it look?

Suddenly Khushi dropped bangles and watched her empty hands in surprise as is she could not understand how exactly did it happen. Arnav turned around to the sound and saw Khushi falling to her knees. She took the bangles and held them to her chest. Khushi was short of breath, she felt dizzy like she was about to faint… but everything was too vivid in front of her eyes – suspicions, accusations, hate… "Not again! - screamed a voice in her head, - not again!"

Arnav dropped himself behind her and got hold of her trembling hands. It took him no time to realise what had he done and what exactly his words meant to her. To them.

- Khushi, no! I'm so sorry, Khushi! Forgive me, I didn't mean that, it's not your fault! It's me, it's all me! Forgive me, please…

And he choked. Arnav hid his head in his hands and whispered:

- Khushi, please, forgive me… I don't know why I… it's just too much for me… I can't lose you now, I just can't…

His voice became so small that Khushi could only understand separate words:

- Not like this… not you… I can't live without you… not again…

Khushi tried calming him down - it was hard for her but somehow she understood that his drama is bigger than what she sees now:

- Shhh, Arnav-ji, it's OK, everything will be OK… How could you ever think that me or Javed-ji would do that to you?

Arnav looked at her, his gaze clouded… His face went blank and his voice sounded like from afar:

- Her name was Melinda. We dated during my last year in Harvard. One day she got drunk at the party and told everybody who was willing to listen that she only dated me to get closer to Jev…

Arnav was silent for few minutes, breathing heavily to calm himself. Then he continued:

- You see… he was always like this… charming without even trying. He and Melinda went for walks and he helped her with her studies… And I know… I really know that he was never trying to seduce her… but there's something… there's always something that tells me that he's better in all this… romancing thing. And given a choice any women would choose him…

These last few words were crucial for Khushi as Arnav broke down in front of her. It was not Shyam's incident that brought this onto her. There was also this… he deemed himself unworthy of love and genuinely believed that he cannot be the best choice…

- Khushi, I can't lose you… Not like this… Never!

Arnav raised his head and grabbed Khushi's wrists holding her close to him. He repeated again and again:

- I will never lose you! I love you too much to live without you!

Khushi freed one of her hands to cup Arnav's cheek. She said softly, caressing his cheekbone:

- Arnav-ji, I'm not a baby to get lost once you will drop my hand. I am with you not because I'm lacking choices and would keep reconsidering over and over again. I'm with you because I love you and I chose to be with you.

Arnav nodded eagerly and attempted a smile:

- You will never get lost because I will never let go of your hand, promise!

They both were silent for a long time. They were just looking at each other, memorizing face features, talking without words…

Then Khushi voiced one important thing:

- Arnav-ji… it's too painful to see you suffer like this. And even more painful to think that I'm causing this… Please… just please… don't do this to us again. We are united for forever. Let it just be final, don't doubt this…

Arnav shook his head vigorously and embraced Khushi very tightly:

- Khushi, Khushi, Khushi… My Khushi…

That embrace grew deeper, less tender, more possessive… New promises, new statements, new claiming…


	7. Chapter 7

- Oh, sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your privacy…

- It's OK, I'm already leaving.

Anjali went to the terrace to get a glimpse of sunrise and arrange her thoughts before the pooja… and the person she had least expected to meet there was Javed. She was startled by his presence and not totally because of her preferred solitude for this time… but because it was Javed. There was something about him that unsettled her…

Javed said simply:

- I'll take my leave now, if you excuse me…

And then it hit Anjali. His clothes! Javed was wearing traditional dark blue kurta suit and was holding a small round cap. Praying cap.

- You were praying! - exclaimed Anjali in surprise.

Javed looked surprised as well… and a little bit offended. His answer was short:

- Yes, and?

- Well, I… - Anjali didn't know how to cover up her outburst when Javed spoke again:

- It's time for Fajr and I'm pretty sure you know that Salah is obligatory for all Muslims. And I'm a Muslim if you haven't known before…

Anjali's face beamed with shame:

- No, I've known from the very beginning… It's just that I didn't think of you as a religious type of person so…

She stumbled as Javed came very close to her so Anjali had to raise her head to look him in the eyes. Javed watched her fixedly… like he was looking for some answers. Longingly… like he wanted something of her…

Then suddenly his expression tightened and his eyes narrowed angrily:

- You don't know a thing about who I am and what "type of person" I may be. So don't label me. Never!

And with that Javed left the terrace. Anjali followed him with her gaze trying to decipher his last words. To no avail.


	8. Chapter 8

- Khushi, what is happening between you two? Why do you spend so much time together! Why does he keeps accompany you everywhere you go?

- Arnav-ji, I don't understand what are you implying?! He's your best friend and I'm your wife! You should trust us!

- How can I trust you if Jev is not even trying to hide his affection for you? There's no smoke without fire!

… That was a conversation Anjali would never want to overhear. That was too much to bear - her Chote was inserted in one more heart-breaking scandal and she could not handle it now…

Anjali fled to the terrace for a fresh air and some peace of mind… and ran into Javed practically colliding with his broad chest. Great! That was exactly the person she needed now!

Javed looked genuinely worried:

- Anjali-ji, what has happen? Why are you crying? Has anyone hurt you?

She didn't know she was crying till he said it. But the way he phrased his fake concern… Anjali screamed:

- Not me! You've hurt Chote! How could you do it?! You're supposed to be his friend!

Javed looked startled by this accusation and made a compulsive movement to let go of Anjali to go find Arnav and clear this out with him. But Anjali was almost hysterical so he decided it would be best to calm her down first. Javed tried soothing her:

- It's OK, Anjali-ji, there's nothing to worry about. I will never do anything to hurt Arnav or anyone in this family, no need for you to be so upset…

- Oh, really? Then why do you keep following Khushi-ji around with puppy eyes? You think Chote wouldn't notice it? They are fighting because of you now! Chote thinks that Khushi-ji is falling for you cheap seduction tricks! He's hurting!

Javed's jaw dropped in disbelief and he whispered:

- They are fighting? Over this? I thought they've sorted it out the last time…

Anjali enquired harshly:

- Last time? You were aware that they are fighting over you and you keep doing it to them? Why?!

Javed posture tightened and he hissed through clenched teeth:

- I'm not doing anything anymore! I never meant for this to go this way… I never wanted Arnav's jealousy… And I have no feelings other than friendly towards Khushi-ji! Period!

Anjali kept pressing her point:

- Than why are you always around playing ? Why do you keep trying to charm her?

And then Javed blasted. His chest rose with deep breathing and his hands came up to grab Anjali's shoulders. Javed shook her:

- Why do you always have to be so oblivious to everything around you? What does it take to make you see?!

- See what? What are you talking about?!

- You! I'm talking about you! I wasn't following KHUSHI, wasn't trying to charm HER! It was all you! Because of you! For you! Dammit!

Javed let go of Anjali abruptly and stepped away. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, breathing heavily, watching everywhere around to avoid looking at Anjali.

Her expression was confused, lost…

- But… why?

Javed's answer was bitter:

- Oh, and the "why" isn't obvious to you too?

He stepped half a step closer to Anjali and lowered his head to look her in the eyes:

- Because I love you. Loved you ever since I've met you… Eight years two month and seventeen days…

Anjali stumbled with reply:

- But… but… I… You don't even know me! We've never spoken out of common courtesy small talks!

Javed shook his head in disagreement and then looked at Anjali again… tenderly, adoringly…

- Your favourite colours are deep blue and golden, your favourite book is "Pride and Prejudice", your favourite spice is saffron, and your favourite part of the day is sunrise…

He stopped to catch his breath but rushed to continue before Anjali could interrupt him:

- You sent birthday cards to your school teachers… You feed pigeons on a terrace… You hate flying but you're sea-sick so you have no other option because train trips would take too long…

Anjali was blinking trying to understand if this was really happening and Javed kept narrating her character:

- Sometimes you have nightmares and you get out of bed to drink some warm milk… You don't think you are beautiful because of your bad foot and that is why you have so much jewellery… Sometimes you talk to yourself…

This was when Anjali has finally found her voice to speak:

- But you never even liked me!

- Anjali! - exclaimed Javed in despair, - what was I supposed to do? When we've first met I was 20-years old student tagging along with your LITTLE brother! Right after the introduction part you've insisted I call you Di because you said I was like a BROTHER to you! Seriously thought? BROTHER?!

- But you've never called me Di… - said Anjali to herself lost in memories.

- Yes, I could never bring myself to lose that tiny hope to be more than just your brother, to be a man beside you… I grew up, I've became somebody to be reckoned with, I am a man now, Anjali! But you never bother to notice any of it! And then…

Javed's voice cracked as he finished his sentence:

- And then you got married. To that man. I've told you not to be naive, told you to be careful about his sudden "love"… and you've exiled me. You've foreboded me to utter one bad word about that man and said that if I couldn't be happy for you I should not inconvenience myself with visiting your family.

Anjali cringed on those memories. Not only because Javed's words were true - now and then - but because she finally understood how blind she was… not only about Shyam - about EVERYTHING!

- Javed-ji, I…

- No, Anjali-ji, - he shook his head in defeat, - no more. I really can't take it any longer, my life is falling apart because I only half-live it and I can't go on like this forever. I should go.

Javed moved past astonished Anjali and disappeared in the house. Echo of his steps spoke volumes to Anjali, things she'd never heard before… "Loves me, loves me… Javed loves me…"


	9. Chapter 9

- Khushi, what is happening between you two? Why do you spend so much time together! Why does he keeps accompany you everywhere you go?

- Arnav-ji, I don't understand what are you implying?! He's your best friend and I'm your wife! You should trust us!

- How can I trust you if Jev is not even trying to hide his affection for you? There's no smoke without fire!

… That was a conversation Anjali would never want to overhear. That was too much to bear - her Chote was inserted in one more heart-breaking scandal and she could not handle it now…

Anjali fled to the terrace for a fresh air and some peace of mind… and ran into Javed practically colliding with his broad chest. Great! That was exactly the person she needed now!

Javed looked genuinely worried:

- Anjali-ji, what has happen? Why are you crying? Has anyone hurt you?

She didn't know she was crying till he said it. But the way he phrased his fake concern… Anjali screamed:

- Not me! You've hurt Chote! How could you do it?! You're supposed to be his friend!

Javed looked startled by this accusation and made a compulsive movement to let go of Anjali to go find Arnav and clear this out with him. But Anjali was almost hysterical so he decided it would be best to calm her down first. Javed tried soothing her:

- It's OK, Anjali-ji, there's nothing to worry about. I will never do anything to hurt Arnav or anyone in this family, no need for you to be so upset…

- Oh, really? Then why do you keep following Khushi-ji around with puppy eyes? You think Chote wouldn't notice it? They are fighting because of you now! Chote thinks that Khushi-ji is falling for you cheap seduction tricks! He's hurting!

Javed's jaw dropped in disbelief and he whispered:

- They are fighting? Over this? I thought they've sorted it out the last time…

Anjali enquired harshly:

- Last time? You were aware that they are fighting over you and you keep doing it to them? Why?!

Javed posture tightened and he hissed through clenched teeth:

- I'm not doing anything anymore! I never meant for this to go this way… I never wanted Arnav's jealousy… And I have no feelings other than friendly towards Khushi-ji! Period!

Anjali kept pressing her point:

- Than why are you always around playing ? Why do you keep trying to charm her?

And then Javed blasted. His chest rose with deep breathing and his hands came up to grab Anjali's shoulders. Javed shook her:

- Why do you always have to be so oblivious to everything around you? What does it take to make you see?!

- See what? What are you talking about?!

- You! I'm talking about you! I wasn't following KHUSHI, wasn't trying to charm HER! It was all you! Because of you! For you! Dammit!

Javed let go of Anjali abruptly and stepped away. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, breathing heavily, watching everywhere around to avoid looking at Anjali.

Her expression was confused, lost…

- But… why?

Javed's answer was bitter:

- Oh, and the "why" isn't obvious to you too?

He stepped half a step closer to Anjali and lowered his head to look her in the eyes:

- Because I love you. Loved you ever since I've met you… Eight years two month and seventeen days…

Anjali stumbled with reply:

- But… but… I… You don't even know me! We've never spoken out of common courtesy small talks!

Javed shook his head in disagreement and then looked at Anjali again… tenderly, adoringly…

- Your favourite colours are deep blue and golden, your favourite book is "Pride and Prejudice", your favourite spice is saffron, and your favourite part of the day is sunrise…

He stopped to catch his breath but rushed to continue before Anjali could interrupt him:

- You sent birthday cards to your school teachers… You feed pigeons on a terrace… You hate flying but you're sea-sick so you have no other option because train trips would take too long…

Anjali was blinking trying to understand if this was really happening and Javed kept narrating her character:

- Sometimes you have nightmares and you get out of bed to drink some warm milk… You don't think you are beautiful because of your bad foot and that is why you have so much jewellery… Sometimes you talk to yourself…

This was when Anjali has finally found her voice to speak:

- But you never even liked me!

- Anjali! - exclaimed Javed in despair, - what was I supposed to do? When we've first met I was 20-years old student tagging along with your LITTLE brother! Right after the introduction part you've insisted I call you Di because you said I was like a BROTHER to you! Seriously thought? BROTHER?!

- But you've never called me Di… - said Anjali to herself lost in memories.

- Yes, I could never bring myself to lose that tiny hope to be more than just your brother, to be a man beside you… I grew up, I've became somebody to be reckoned with, I am a man now, Anjali! But you never bother to notice any of it! And then…

Javed's voice cracked as he finished his sentence:

- And then you got married. To that man. I've told you not to be naive, told you to be careful about his sudden "love"… and you've exiled me. You've foreboded me to utter one bad word about that man and said that if I couldn't be happy for you I should not inconvenience myself with visiting your family.

Anjali cringed on those memories. Not only because Javed's words were true - now and then - but because she finally understood how blind she was… not only about Shyam - about EVERYTHING!

- Javed-ji, I…

- No, Anjali-ji, - he shook his head in defeat, - no more. I really can't take it any longer, my life is falling apart because I only half-live it and I can't go on like this forever. I should go.

Javed moved past astonished Anjali and disappeared in the house. Echo of his steps spoke volumes to Anjali, things she'd never heard before… "Loves me, loves me… Javed loves me…"


	10. Chapter 10

Javed was trembling with emotions of despair and lost. But he tried composing himself and spoke:

- Arnav, I need to go now, it's urgent, but I couldn't leave without clarifying one thing… Arnav, I swear to you - I never meant to be a reason for your suspicions towards Khushi, never wanted to be a reason for your fighting, never would even think about trying to take her away…

Arnav interrupted him playing angry:

- Jev, I'm not crazy, I saw her hitting on her hard! All the compliments, all the hand holding… what was it for?

Javed shifted uncomfortably and answered:

- Ever since that time in Harvard you lived in this self-imposed shadow of doubt… about women. So I was planning for you to see that your wife will stay by you even if someone as charming as me, - his voice was still guilty but smug, - will be around. I never thought you would take it out on her… but it turned this way and it seemed to me that you've sorted it out… but Anjali-ji said that you're fighting again… so I came to tell you everything.

If Javed would find courage to look Arnav in the eyes he would see that Arnav was smiling when he said:

- And how did you know that Khushi will not be swayed away with your pretended courting?

Khushi chuckled from behind on ridiculousness of this assumption and was about to voice her opinion on this when Javed answered:

- The moment I entered Shantivan I heard you wife explaining how she had trouble trying to keep you healthy and Anjali-ji called her your personal angel… That's enough for me to know that Khushi would never be taken away from you - not by me, not by anybody…

- True, true… - Arnav held Khushi's hand entwining their fingers. She looked his wife in the eyes and said to her:

- We belong to each other… Forever…

Silent moment that followed was filled with tangible love and adoration… but was interrupted by Javed's absentminded comment:

- Your sister can be very perceptive… when it comes to you. But she's completely blind to other people's feelings…

Arnav squeezed Khushi's fingers for reassurance to take this next very significant step in his friendship with Javed:

- So… how did she take it?

Javed looked suspicious:

- Who did? Take what?

Arnav smiled knowingly:

- How did my sister take it when you've said you love her?

Javed's jaw dropped open and he wasn't even trying to keep his composure. After few minutes of gasping he managed to say:

- How did you… when did you find out?

- Today.

- But HOW?

- Khushi, - said Arnav matter-of-factly as if this one word explained everything. And it kinda did because Javed nodded with understanding offering Khushi who was picking out from behind Arnav's back a shy smile.

- Arnav… I don't know what to say now, really…

- It's OK, Jev, it really is. It actually makes sense because you were always like a brother to me so…

Javed shook his head in disagreement as Arnav spoke not even letting him finish his thought:

- No, Arnav, not like this. She's not even completely divorced yet… And I'm not sure Anjali will ever be able to look past that "my little brother's friend" tag she labelled me with from the beginning…

Arnav placed his hand on Javed's shoulder and said with conviction:

- Jev, I'm sure Di will come around to start a new life. And I'm sure she will see you for who you right now. You just have to be here when it happens!

Javed took Arnav's hand from his shoulder and declined:

- No, Arnav, I have to go. Not only because I need some time to arrange my thoughts… but also because I really have to go… to do something.

- What exactly? - Khushi's voice was filled with more questions.

- Oh, you know, business stuff, very boring…

- Jeeeeev… - Arnav knew him better than that to believe that Jev would storm out of the house in the middle of the night for some business, - what exactly is your business?

Javed was silent for a long moment and then said:

- Shyam. He is my business.

- No, Jev, he's my business, you have to stay out of it!

This time Javed held Arnav's shoulder and said very seriously with little room for objection:

- Arnav, that man screwed up the women I love and my best friend. I will do everything in my power to ruin that man's life beyond repair. And more.

Arnav watched Javed intently… he felt that this was something Javed needed to do. So there was only one thing to say:

- Promise me you'll come back. Safely.

- I promise, Arnav. I'll be alright… I mean, I'll be safe.

And with that Javed has left them to stand in a doorway to their room. Something contracted in Arnav's chest - he was really worried about the way things will unfold for all of them now… Khushi hugged Arnav from behind and whispered softly:

- Don't worry, Arnav-ji, he wouldn't give up on Di… He just can't.

- And how do you know this for sure?

- I know somebody much like Javed-ji who cannot let go of love even when he tries…


	11. Chapter 11

- Javed-ji, may I?

He turned around to see Anjali standing in his doorway. He turned back to his suitcase where he was packing his stuff… basically throwing everything in the bag hoping it will fit in…

He turned to look at Anjali carefully and then came closer to her in few wide steps.

- Anjali-ji, sit down, please, your leg is hurting.

She nodded but then understood to the fullest what he had just said and asked incredulously:

- But how did you know my leg hurts?

Javed's lips crooked to form a sad smile and he took Anjali's hand carefully. Tenderly he unfolded her fingers pressed tightly to reveal four half-circle nail marks. Javed pressed his big finger to her palm and massaged those marks for a while until they faded.

- You dig your nails to your palm to distract yourself from pain. This is how I know.

Javed guided Anjali to the bed and once she was seated came back to packing. Anjali tried to address him cautiously:

- Javed-ji, why do you leave so abruptly, have I offended you in some way? I…

He looked at her. Did not say a thing, didn't even move from where he was standing - just looked. And in his eyes was all the sorrow Anjali could ever imagine, the pain of heartbroken man with no hope left to sustain his will for life… And she caused it…

Then Javed's jaw tightened and his eyes glimpsed with resolution. He came to Anjali and kneeled before her. Javed took one of her hands - it was so tiny in his big hands, so fragile, so feminine…

- Anjali-ji, forgive me, please, for making it uncomfortable for you with my inappropriate outburst of emotions. I will never do this again, I will never inconvenience you with my secret feelings…

He thought for a while and added:

- But you also have to know - I don't take what I've said back. It all stands true - I love you. It was never a mere crush or teenage affection because I would've outgrown them. But here I am - still love you more than life itself… It's just…

His voice was epitome of sad and it pained Anjali to see him like this… he was always so strong, so determined, so powerful…

- Anjali-ji, you never saw me for the man I've became, you always remembered me for the boy you've met. And I can't fight this anymore. Not because of myself - if I had the tiniest of hopes I would fight for you till my last breath… but because of you - now that you know I can't put you under so much pressure and guilt.

His voice became solemn:

- I promise you, from now on you don't have to worry about my broken heart. I will take whatever place you've assigned me with in this family and I will be happy to play this role. I will be content.

Anjali's cheeks pricked - salt from her tears already started to dry out…

Javed couldn't handle it anymore and so he stood up and took his bag. Javed bowed respectfully and said in formal tone:

- Would you please deliver my apologies to the family for such unexpected departure. I will be back as soon as possible.

He paused for a second and Anjali could see how all the colours drained out from his face. It felt like Javed was anticipating something really painful…

- Farewell… Di.

And with that he turned away to leave.

And was stopped by Anjali's hushed but firm voice:

- Don't ever call me Di…

* * *

_The end…_

_Or so I thought when I'd finished this FF. But then this character came back to me and I have new story to tell…_


End file.
